elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Summon Winged Twilight (Online)
|level unlocked = Rank 20 |morph one = Summon Twilight Matriarch |morph two = Summon Twilight Tormentor |description = }} Summon Winged Twilight is a Sorcerer active skill in the Daedric Summoning skill line in . As of Update 9, the "Summon Restoring Twilight" morph was changed to Summon Twilight Tormentor.Update 9 Patch Notes Description Summons a Winged Twilight to attack nearby enemies. Toggle to activate. Reduces Max magicka by 10%. The Winged Twilight will initially have a ranged ability. However, with further development of this skill, a Morph Choice will be offered. One will add a "passive aura to the summon that increases the magicka regeneration of nearby allies," whilst another will "cast a healing spell on you when you are at low health."October 7, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online Ask Us Anything: Variety Pack 8 Requirement *Unlocked at Daedric Summoning rank 20. Morphs Summon Twilight Matriarch * *Update 6: This pet now heals for the same amount at each rank of the ability, and also receives increased bonus damage with each rank.Update 6 Patch Notes * :Increased the damage dealt by the winged twilight and all its morphs by 15%. *Update 7: Sorcerer pets now benefit from critical strike buffs added to the caster after they are summoned.Update 7 Patch Notes *Update 7: All Sorcerer pets now have the correct area of effect damage reduction. Previously, some reductions were not applying in combat. * Sorcerer pets now take 50% less damage from other player characters (this does not stack with their area of effect reduction as noted above). *Update 8: The Matriarch's heal cooldown can no longer be reset by dismissing and re-summoning the pet.Update 8 Patch Notes *Update 9: This pet's special ability will now cause it to heal itself and up to 2 friendly targets for 20% of your maximum Magicka. *Update 9: This pet no longer siphons her health to you if you fall below 35% Health, due to the active ability changes for Summon Winged Twilight described below. *Update 9: This ability and its morphs are no longer toggle abilities; instead, they are now normal casted abilities. The first activation will summon your pet, and when morphed, the second activation will cast the pet's special ability. *Update 9: Decreased the cost to summon a pet from this ability and its morphs by 50% *Update 9: The pet summoned by this ability and its morphs now heals itself for 3% of its maximum Health every two seconds. Summon Twilight Tormentor * *Update 6: Slightly increased the damage boost, and slightly reduced the twilight's health. *Update 6: The Restoring Twilight also now grants nearby allies the Minor Intellect buff. *Update 6: The Restoring Twilight pet gets 1% more bonus damage with each rank. * :Increased the damage dealt by the winged twilight and all its morphs by 15%. *Update 7: Sorcerer pets now benefit from critical strike buffs added to the caster after they are summoned. *Update 7: All Sorcerer pets now have the correct area of effect damage reduction. Previously, some reductions were not applying in combat. * Sorcerer pets now take 50% less damage from other player characters (this does not stack with their area of effect reduction as noted above). *Update 7: Removed the Tail Clip ability from the Restoring Twilight. *Update 7: The Restoring Twilight's Minor Intellect can now only be granted to up to 6 allies. *Update 9: This pet's special ability will now empower it, granting it a buff for 15 seconds that increases the Twilight's damage by 50% against targets above 50% Health. *Update 9: This pet no longer passively grants the Minor Intellect buff while it is active. *Update 9: Renamed this morph to "Summon Twilight Tormentor." *Update 9: This ability and its morphs are no longer toggle abilities; instead, they are now normal casted abilities. The first activation will summon your pet, and when morphed, the second activation will cast the pet's special ability. *Update 9: Decreased the cost to summon a pet from this ability and its morphs by 50% *Update 9: The pet summoned by this ability and its morphs now heals itself for 3% of its maximum Health every two seconds. Updates *Update 2: In Update 2, several changes were made to the Daedric Summoning skill tree, and its skills. These include: **Your pets will now stealth with you when you initially crouch. **Your pets can now be given a target to attack. **Your pets will no longer agro other enemies while you are mounted.Update 2 Patch Notes *Update 5: This pet no longer gives experience if you kill him Update 5 Patch Notes * :Increased the damage dealt by the winged twilight and all its morphs by 15%. *Update 7: Sorcerer pets now benefit from critical strike buffs added to the caster after they are summoned. *Update 7: All Sorcerer pets now have the correct area of effect damage reduction. Previously, some reductions were not applying in combat. * Sorcerer pets now take 50% less damage from other player characters (this does not stack with their area of effect reduction as noted above). *Update 9: This ability and its morphs are no longer toggle abilities; instead, they are now normal casted abilities. The first activation will summon your pet, and when morphed, the second activation will cast the pet's special ability. *Update 9: Decreased the cost to summon a pet from this ability and its morphs by 50% *Update 9: Note that the pet will still be desummoned if you switch ability bars without slotting it. *Update 9: Decreased the cost to summon a pet from this ability and its morphs by 50%. *Update 9: Increased the cast time to summon the pet to 1.5 seconds from 1.3 seconds. *Update 9: The pet summoned by this ability and its morphs now heals itself for 3% of its maximum Health every two seconds. Appearances * * de:Zwielichtschwinge beschwören es:Invocar crepúsculo alado (Online) Category:Online: Sorcerer Skills Category:Online: Active Skills Category:Online: Daedric Summoning Skills